


The Demon's Girl

by Heartbreaker227



Category: WWE Universe
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartbreaker227/pseuds/Heartbreaker227
Summary: All Arabella wanted was to finish med school and live a normal apple pie, and white picket fence life. She goes to a WWE event one night in the place of her parents who had no interest in attending, and she just so happens to catch the eye of Finn Balor.He's hooked on her, and is obsessed enough to take her as his own. Arabella wants nothing to do with Finn. She wants to travel the world and save lives, but Finn won't let her go that easily.





	1. The Night I Was Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Updated 5/26/2017)

(This was all written by me. Please do not steal or copy my work)

Arabella's outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=221745728

 

I have made a lot of mistakes in my life. Growing feelings for the monster that took me from my home is one of them. I am determined to escape him. I will do anything to see my family again, to live a normal life again. I am a bird and he is my cage. I will do anything to be free. Even if I destroy myself in the process.  
The night was warm, and I was buzzed. I had returned from watching a WWE event with my friend only a few hours earlier. We sat and drank bad beer and giggled into each other’s shoulders at the antics of the wrestlers, not taking any of it seriously. My parents had gotten front row seats through a contest and were not interested in attending so my friend and I went in their place. It was nearing the end of the night and the penultimate event was about to take place. It was between a man named Finn Balor and a man named Roman Reigns. The first contender Finn walked out to the ring in his dark leather jacket and a very serious scowl on his face. He ran up the steps and to the middle of the ropes and posed. Leaning back onto the red rope, he arched his back and stood on his tip toes. He surveyed the crowd with his icy blue eyes and they landed to rest on me. I sipped my beer coolly and winked at him playfully. I would later would learn that this was the biggest mistake I could ever had made. At the time, he was just an actor and I was just a nobody but now, our story is so much bigger than that. He left his spot on the middle of the ropes and leapt onto one of the posts and raised his arms to the music, quickly making eye contact with me again. It was almost like he was trying to tell me something. His music ended and he was announced and Roman’s music quickly started. The match had both men sweating and breathing hard. Both fighting for the right to face Brock Lesner for the Universal Title, and Finn ultimately lost. The last match was between Seth Rollins and Bray Wyatt, by which point my friend and I had lost interest and instead scrolled through our phones. My friend and I lingered for a while after the event was over, not eager to face the crowds and traffic home. We shuffled up the steps both laughing as we leaned on each other for support. The stadium was nearly empty and we spent a leisurely amount of time in the bathroom, when we left the bathroom the only people left were a couple of workers and some fans leaving lost and found. We slowly walked out to my car and we talked about the events of the night, and tried to determine if we wanted tacos or not. I couldn’t shake the feeling that we were being followed. A lone dark car with tinted windows was parked on the same level of the garage that I had left my car parked on. I stopped and took off my heeled boots before getting into my car with my friend. I drove her home, and then drove myself back to my apartment. My boxer Leia greeted me eagerly. I slipped on some flats and took her down stairs to use the bathroom. I felt nervous, some form of anxiety pitted itself into my stomach, and I eyed my surroundings cautiously. I wasn’t necessarily in a bad part of town, and from what I knew my building hadn’t had any problems with crime in nearly a year. When Leia was done, I rush back inside, eager to be inside my home behind locked doors.  
I make nachos, in the hopes of sopping up some of the alcohol in my stomach, and after scarfing down a mixture of chips, salsa, and velvetta, I fill a glass of water to the brim and get some aspirin for the morning. Leia follows me to bed, the fear I felt earlier is long forgotten, as I open windows in the hope that I will catch a breeze on my warm skin. I also open the balcony door, just a crack which is something I have done a million times before. I shed the leather jacket I’m wearing and flop onto my bed in a tank top and dark blue skinny jeans. I don’t even bother to think about washing the makeup off my face as I slowly drift off to sleep.  
I awake when the sense of being watched fills my being. Alarm bells ring in my head as I look slowly around my room. My balcony door is wide open and Leia is sitting up staring at a corner in my room. A tall dark shadow is looming in it. A scream gets caught in my throat and I scramble to get out of bed. I don’t stand a chance against the tall dark shadow as I run towards my bedroom door. A thick well-muscled arm wraps around my waist. At this I scream and Leia quickly leaps into action, she jumps onto my attacker and he throws her off him and back onto the bed. My heart is pounding in my chest and I want to throw up. 

“No, no, no!” I yell as he drags me back into my room towards my bed. 

I never considered that I would be raped in my life, and now I was all adrenaline. I continue to fight against him as he sits on the bed. He places one heavy leg over my lap and uses his other to lock it into place. His large hands envelope my own and he can easily immobilize them in just one. I start to cry as he fumbles for something, the sloshing of a bottle and the rag that is quickly placed over my mouth lets me know what it is. My mind races as I struggle to think on my feet. I hold my breath and slump against the man’s chest, pretending to pass out. Leia is snarling, and he laughs into my ear. 

“That’s not going to fool me darling.” He has an accent, and his warm breath washes over my face in a minty wave. 

I gasp breathing in some of the chemical that is on the rag and immediately I feel tired. My body fully relaxes as the man lets go of me. He lays me down onto my bed and looms over me. I can’t make out his face as my senses dull and I feel like I’m buzzing and weightless. My eyes shut one last time and all I experience is darkness.


	2. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Updates made 5/26/2017)

Chapter 2  
I feel hungover. My head throbs steadily and painfully. My bed feels too comfortable and I don’t feel a breeze washing over my skin or hear any birds chirping. I open my eyes in confusion. 

This is not my room. 

I sit up quickly and my head spins. I groan and shut my eyes again, as the feeling of nausea washes over me.  
The room is dark, and just a little larger than my own. One lone window is covered in thick drapes. I sit up a little straighter, and swing my legs over the edge of the bed. A clanking sound stops my movement. I look down at my ankle in horror. A soft wool cuff is wrapped around it and locked into place. My eyes follow the metal chain that is attached to the bottom left bedpost and I feel like sobbing. 

“No.” I whisper while yanking on the chain. 

I hear footsteps creeping down the hall, and my stomach starts to do back flips. The man was coming back. My heart starts to race in my chest, and I start to sweat. I don’t bother pretending to sleep. I do cower though as the door swings open and the light from the hall blinds me. 

“You’re awake.” He states sounding relieved. 

I can only make out some of his features as he enters the room. He’s carrying a plate and a glass, and he sets them on the bedside table as I recoil further from him. He flicks on the bedside light and suddenly his face is illuminated. He looks so damn familiar, and I can’t place his face with a name.  
His face is square shaped, he has a dark beard that isn’t outrageously long. His hair is longer on top and shaved on the sides. His nose is not straight and his eye brows are such a light blonde that it seems as though they disappear towards the outside of his face. His eyes are a piercing icy blue. Suddenly I can recognize him, he was the wrestler from the other night that I winked at. 

“How are you feeling?” He questions, casually, like he’s known me all my life, like he’s a concerned boyfriend. “I brought you a sandwich and some water.” 

Anger replaces my fear. I scowl at him, “HOW AM I FEELING?” I bark out. “How am I feeling?! Who do you think you are? You drugged me, and kidnapped me! Where is my dog?” I shout back at him. My head throbs in response.

He smiles to himself. “Leia is fine Arabella. She’s in the living room.” He hands me the glass of water and a tablet. Well tries to hand it to me, I don’t accept it from him. 

“It’s just water and aspirin.” He soothes, “I won’t drug you again, I just needed you to sleep for a little while so I could bring you home.” 

My head is trying to grasp the situation and he forces the glass and pill into my fingers. I take the pill and gulp the water down quickly and greedily. He takes the glass from me and hands me the plate with the sandwich. I don’t completely trust him as I carefully bite into the sandwich. He looks relieved and sits towards the end of the bed as I chew. Its turkey and cheese with mustard, the silence fills the space between us as I take more bites of food.

Finally I say, “This is not my home. This will never be my home.” 

“I hope to change your mind about that.” He says. “I don’t want to keep you here forever. I want to take you to movie premiers, and events, and buy you diamonds, and whatever else you could ever want.” 

“That’s crazy. We’ve never even met before. How did you find me? How did you know where I live?” I ask.  
“I watched security footage of you parking your car, and followed you home. I climbed up your fire escape, and well now you’re here.” 

“Where is here exactly?” 

“We are in Alaska.”


	3. What Are We Going To Do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated (5/26/2017)

Arabella's outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=221808173

Chapter 3  
I sat on the bed shocked. It felt as though this wrestler had dumped an icy bucket of water over me. My mouth hung open and I dropped my sandwich and the plate onto the ground. 

“I’m sure you want to shower.” The man says as starts to undo the lock on my ankle. 

While I recognize his face and where he is from, I am still not sure of his name. 

“Just knock on the door when you are done and dressed and I’ll take you to the living room.” He says while leaving the bedroom, plate and half eaten sandwich in hand.  
I’m not sure when I’m able to move again, but eventually I stand and aimlessly walk around the room. I open a couple of drawers in the dresser and I’m surprised to find my clothes from home in them. I pick out an outfit and then walk towards a door, I open it to find a regular old bathroom, nothing fancy, just a toilet, shower, and a sink counter. I undress and hop into the shower. I take my time, I shampoo and condition my hair with some orange and lime scented product, and wash my body with Tangelo Woods soap from Bath and Body Works. I notice there is no razors in the shower, so I don’t shave. I step out of the shower and wrap myself in a fluffy warm towel. I find a tooth brush and scrub my teeth, trying to avoid the man as long as possible. I wait for my hair to air dry and I slowly get dressed, a yellow tee shirt that says, “Sunrise.”, floral leggings that are white with pink and yellow flowers, and moon and star socks. I don’t put on any makeup and straighten up the bathroom a little, my anxiety curling in my stomach and causing me to linger longer than necessary. “Will he come in?” My mind wanders as I look at the door. I pull my hair light brown hair into a messy bun trying to ignore the panic that is setting in. My hand shakes as I open the bathroom door. My legs feel weak as I walk towards the door that leads to the hallway. I knock on the door softly twice. The door swings open almost instantly, as though he has been waiting for me. 

“You look amazing.” He breathes. 

I groan inwardly, as he steps back from the door a little to allow me out into the hall. He follows me closely down the hall, his strong hand resting on my shoulder. Two doors are open, one is a workout room and the other is a laundry room. He leads me to the couch in the living room, its small, like the rest of the house, it has a flat screen tv and a huge wall that is made into a bookshelf. My heart drops when I see Leia in a cage. She whines when she notices me, and paws at the metal. I try to walk towards her to let her out, and the man grabs my wrist. He forces me to sit on the plush grey couch that cuts the small room in half like a divider between the living room space and the kitchen space. He pulls out another chain with a soft wool cuff and I instantly try to stand again. 

“Do not put that on me!” I say trying to push him away. 

“Arabella.” He tries to soothe. 

“Don’t Arabella me! I don’t even know your name. I’ve only talked to you once, and you kidnapped me! I don’t want to be here! I want to go home!” I shout at him. 

His face darkens, and he stands to tower above me. My eyes widen in fear and I look at him nervously but I continue to stand my ground. Is he going to hit me? I wonder as his face gets closer to mine. 

“You have two options. Sit down by yourself, or I’ll make you sit down, and darling you do not want me to make you sit down.” He says in a growl. 

I blink up at him, and pout my lip out a little. I cross my arms, and plop myself onto the grey cushions. This amuses him for some reason and he places the cuff around my ankle and locks it into place. 

“My name is Finn, and for all intents and purposes this is your home now.” He says before standing up. “Would you like some tea?” He questions. 

I lift my knees to my chest and look at the bookshelf, ignoring his question.

“I know it’s hard now.” Finn says softly sitting next to me and scooting closer than I’d like. “But I really want to make you happy. I want to give you the world, and I want to give you all my love. You might not think I love you now, but one day you will.” He continues earnestly. 

“Kidnapping someone and taking them from their family and friends and life is not love. Taking them out to the middle of nowhere and forcing them to spend every terrifying waking moment with you is not love.” I reply stubbornly. 

He sighs and stands. “I’ll be working out if you need anything.” He hands me a remote and walks over to the small gym room, closing the door behind him, music immediately starts to blast. 

I walk over to the cage Leia is in and unlock it. She leaps out of it into my arms. I let her sniff me for a little while before going back to the couch. She jumps into my lap in all of her sixty-five-pound glory, and snuggles against me. I can feel the tears coming, my throat starts to hurt and feels like a lump is in it. 

“Leia what are we gonna do?” I sob holding her close. I don’t get a response of course and that makes me cry a little harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am unfortunately not going to update tomorrow. I have a 15 hour shift tomorrow, but I will update this story or my Marvel story or both on Sunday. Thank you so much for reading.


	4. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated (5/26/2017)

I try to stifle my sobs so that Finn doesn’t hear me. I turn on the flat screen and aimlessly flip through the channels, trying to find something to take my mind off things. Leia is still sitting in my lap, and her warm body provides me with some comfort. Her long warm tongue licks some salty tears off my neck. I reach a news station and I stop flipping. The weather is currently on, and I don’t pay attention to it. I watch the words scrolling along the bottom of the screen intently, and my hands start to feel clammy. The weather ends and they start to talk about current events, my heart stops as I see a picture of myself pop up on screen. A recording of a press conference with my family is next, my mom is sobbing and begging for me to come home, my dad who rarely cries has red rimmed eyes and he’s barely keeping a strong face, my twin brother is pale and looks like he hasn’t slept. A sudden hand on my shoulder makes me jump, and I bitterly look up at Finn as he watches my parents beg my kidnapper to bring me home. They offer him money, a lesser sentence, anonymity, anything he wanted, as long as I was brought home safely. His face remains passive, and he takes the remote from my hand and turns off the television. 

“Let’s make dinner.” He suggests.

“You should shower.” I reply angrily instead. “I really don’t want to look at you right now.” 

We stare at each other for a couple of minutes: silence, anger, and frustration, creating a cavern between us it seems. He steps back first and walks towards the lone bedroom, my salted caramel brown eyes following his every movement. I push Leia off me gently, and walk towards the kitchen. My chain rattles behind me, and my anger grows with every passing second. I put my anger into my one passion, cooking. I open the fridge and start to decide what I’m going to make. The fridge has everything in it. I pull out some chicken, cream, garlic, bacon, romaine lettuce, and other odd ingredients. I get a pot of water boiling and add salt to season it. In a pan, I start to cook the chicken with some herbs and salt and pepper, and olive oil to keep it from sticking. Once the water is boiling I add some angel hair noodles, and I add some garlic to the pan of chicken, once I determine the chicken is done, I take it out of the pan and put it aside. I pour in some cream, chicken broth, and fresh rosemary. I let it simmer together for a couple of minutes before adding salt and pepper and some parmesan cheese. Once the noodles are al dente I add them to the cream sauce and I add some green peas. I start to fry some bacon in a separate pan and turn off the heat on the pasta and add the chicken back into the pasta. I rinse the romaine and chop it up, and add some grape tomatoes, as well as some carrots and avocado. I shave fresh parmesan over the salad. I take the bacon off the flame once it is crispy, and pat it dry of access grease. I chop it up and start to prepare a homemade ranch dressing. I don’t even notice that Finn has finished his shower until he gently touches my elbow. I jump and shoot him a dirty look, as he smiles sheepishly. 

“I called your name a couple times, Bella.” He says “You were so caught up in what you were doing you didn’t hear me. Is there anything you need me to do to help?” He asks. 

I look at him coolly for a couple of seconds before deciding to accept his help. “You can set the table.”  
He smiles warmly and turns to take out plates of the cabinet. I turn back to the food as he sets the table, I toss the salad, and pull a loaf of asiago-garlic bread out. I slice it up and turn around with the bowl of salad and plate of bread in my hands. The table was set and Finn had even lit candles. I froze momentarily and watched as he poured some white wine into glasses. 

“He’s really trying hard.” My brain tells me. 

I place the plate of bread on the table along with the salad and I turn to grab the pasta. Finn reaches out to grab me before I can the pan though, and he pulls me close to him, pressing my curvy hour glass shaped body into his firm one. My mouth feels dry and I stare up at him, he’s smiling down at me, and his warm minty breath washes over me. I swallow hard and stare nervously at his lips as he leans closer. 

“Thanks for making dinner beautiful.” He whispers his face just inches from mine. 

My mind isn’t even comprehending the situation, but I find myself stuttering something out. His smile somehow grows wider, and he lets go of my waist. I take a couple of steps away from him and quickly turn to grab the pan of pasta. I place it on the table and sit in a chair. Finn occupies the other and I wait for him to help himself before I make my plate. He eats his salad first and I do as well, savoring the taste of the fresh romaine and homemade ranch. I move onto my pasta once I’m finished and try to ignore my thirst. 

“Are you going to try the wine?” He asks suddenly as I’m biting into the soft fresh bread.

I eye him as he frowns and sighs, “I would never hurt you intentionally. I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to do, and I’d never take advantage of you.” 

I nod at him solemnly and take a sip of wine. Its crisp and sweet, pairing well with the salty meal. We continue to eat in silence. Once we are finished Finn insists that he cleans up, and that I find a movie for us to watch. 

“Most of them look like pornos.” My mind screams at me. 

I pick a movie with a PG-13 rating and put it into the DVD player. I sit on the couch as Finn walks over and turns on the television. I don’t pay much attention as he sits directly next to me, my eyes instead are looking out the window. A moan from the television has me whipping around to stare at the screen in shock, a man and a woman are kissing and slowly getting undressed. I look at Finn, my face heating up in embarrassment, he is grinning from ear to ear. I try to grab the remote to turn it off but he holds the device away from me. 

“Please turn it off.” I say shrilly watching as the girl starts to give the man a blow job. 

The hand that isn’t holding the remote grabs onto my thigh. He rubs it and looks at me fully.

“This is my favorite one.” He confesses. “The girl reminds me of you.” 

Anger shoots through me and I slap him across the face. This is enough to make him turn off the television. He stands above me and uses his arms to cage me into the couch. 

“Don’t ever hit me again.” He orders darkly, his voice lowered and just barely above a whisper. “Go into our room and put the cuff on.” He continues as he reaches down to unlock my ankle. “If you disobey me, I will punish you.” He growls. 

I can barely move. I blink a couple of times and run to the bedroom. I can feel myself wanting to cry again, and I try to hold it off as I lock myself into the cuff. It’s sick that Finn made me do it myself. I hear him open the front door and let Leia out. Once she’s back in I can hear him fill a bowl with water and another with food. I’m sitting on the edge of the bed as he walks in. 

“I’m sorry for making you watch it. I know you picked the PG-13 movie, but I must have accidentally put the wrong disc back into its case.” He states as he flips off the light and walks toward the bed. He slips off his shirt and climbs into bed. I peel off my socks and lay back as well, but I don’t cover myself. “I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable.” He continues while staring at me in the dark. 

We lay in silence for a while until I start to feel cold. I climb under the covers and Leia who has finished eating jumps onto the bed as well and lays in the space between us. Sleep quickly finds me as I feel her settling into the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised to post on Sunday but I cleaned my room for the first time in forever instead. I actually have floors!! Please feel free to leave comments I love to hear everyone's feedback! As always thank you for reading.


	5. I Won't Be So Naive Again

Arabella's Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=222138184  
Chapter Five

There is no clock in the room, and I can’t sleep. I feel tired but every time I close my eyes or try drifting off to sleep Finn moves and my eyes fly open again. I watch as sunlight slowly fills the room and a beam hits Finn squarely in the face. He opens his eyes and he smiles at me warmly. 

“Good morning Gorgeous.” He greets and reaches out to brush a lock of hair away from my face. 

I flinch away from him as though I have been burned. I quickly get out of bed and hightail it into the bathroom. I shut the door, and use the toilet. When I’m finished I get out a rag and some face wash and start to wash my face, as I bend over to splash some water on my face a hand falls to rest on my back. I yelp in shock and stand upright, my face dripping. Finn rubs my back soothingly and uses a towel to dab my face. 

“What are you doing in here?” I question him.

“Brushing my teeth baby.” He says as he puts down the towel and rinses the tooth brush under the running water. He squirts some toothpaste onto the brush, and starts to scrub his teeth. I wet my own tooth brush and apply paste, I start to brush my own teeth in circular motions as I stare at our reflections in the glass. He’s taller than I am but under 6 foot, he still doesn’t have a shirt on, and I take in his abs openly. He’s strong, and I stand no chance against him, I could try to run, but I probably wouldn’t be able to get far. I would need someone’s help, and in order to get their help, I’d have to get Finn’s trust. 

“Enjoying the view?” Finn questions. 

I blush and neatly spit my mouth full of tooth paste into the sink. I rinse my mouth and brush, and look back at him as he does the same. 

“Actually I was.” I say as I rub his bare back coyly. 

He stands up straight and looks at me in shock. “I was wondering why someone as handsome and successful as you would want something to do with me.” I lie innocently, my cheeks flushing as I lie. 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” He says rubbing my check with his thumb. I grab his hand and hold it to my face, but I can’t meet his eyes. 

“Hey,” He says while lifting me into the air. I yelp and hold onto him as he carries me towards the bed. He sits me on the edge of it and kneels down in front of me, uncuffing my ankle. “You are perfect, I know what I did was wrong, but I was afraid that if you and I dated, normally, you would get tired of all the attention, or that you would reject me.” He confesses. 

I am at a lost for words. I want to scream at him, or slap him again. Leia fortunately provided a distraction. She forces her way between us, and wags her stump of a tail at me. 

“She has to go outside.” I say. 

Finn stands, “I’ll go let her out.” He says and leaves the room calling Leia after him. 

I walk to the closet and shut the door behind me, my hand covers my mouth as I start to cry again. He doesn’t even trust me enough to give me a normal chance. I yank off my dirty clothes and try to find new ones clothes. I want to run. I pull on some floral athletic shorts, a loose plain white shirt, and a hoodie. I put on some Nike running shoes. When I open the door Finn is sitting on the bed waiting for me. 

“Going somewhere?” He asks. 

“No. I just want to work out, maybe run on your treadmill.” I say. 

He nods, “Let’s eat some breakfast first.” He suggests. 

We head to the kitchen and eat some granola with strawberry yogurt and fresh fruit. 

“Do you want to go on a run around the lake?” He asks. 

I look up at him in surprise. “That would be awesome! Running outdoors is so much better on your knees than the treadmill.” I reply. We finish eating and Finn grabs Leia’s gentle leader and leash.  
“I’m giving you a little bit of trust Arabella” Finn says as we stand next to the padlocked door. “Please behave, I want to give you more freedom and if you do well today I can give you more opportunities.” He continues while looking into my eyes. 

I nod at him. “I promise to behave.” 

“Good girl.” He says cupping my face in his hand.

He turns and opens the door, the fresh air hitting me like wave. I step out into the nature relishing in the feeling of the sun on my skin. I follow Finn towards the lake and he looks at me, “Ready?” 

“Yes.” I breathe. 

We take off into the woods, Finn setting a steady pace. “It’s about three miles.” Finn says.

“That’s easy.” I scoff at him. 

After running a half mile, I look at Finn. “Can we pick up the pace?” I ask him. He nods and we start to sprint, halfway around the lake Finn stops me and we turn to look at the water breathing harshly. I look at the cabin poking out from the trees and I wonder what it would be like if I had been running this trail alone, without even having met Finn. Would I be able to enjoy the nature even more? Would I view the cabin as something cute and quaint and wonder if an elderly retired couple spent their summers here, loving their children and grandchildren, hosting barbecues and game nights, and going antique shopping while reminiscing about their childhoods? Finn holds my hand, and I start to wonder if I would ever look at things so naively again. I swallow the lump in my throat and Finn and I start to jog down the path, I can feel my body getting tired. Maybe I can finally sleep tonight, I bitterly think to myself. We finish running the length of the lake, and we enter the house breathing hard. I kick off my shoes at the door, and enter the kitchen, filling us some glasses of water. Finn puts away Leia’s leash and takes the water glass away from me. We drink and I go and sit on the couch. Finn makes himself a protein drink and heads to the workout room, “I’ll see you around lunchtime.” He says before entering the room and shutting the door, music starting almost instantly. I turn on the television and settle on watching Supernatural reruns. Leia finishes noisily lapping her water and she collapses on the ground in front of the couch, panting harshly. 

“We are going to get out of here.” I whisper to her determinedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I am setting a good pace. Please comment below if you have any suggestions, or advice, I love to hear feedback! Thank you for reading!


	6. On The Run and Go

Edited 6/2/2017

Arabella's Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=222453927

Chapter Six

Our week continues in the same boring routine, eat breakfast, workout, eat lunch, Finn works out some more by himself, make dinner, and go to bed. One night though, after dinner, Finn goes into the bedroom instead of trying to force me to cuddle with him on the couch. I follow after him, and peer into the bedroom as he pulls out a duffle bag. He starts to pack as I stand in the door staring at him silently.

“Where are we going?” I ask.

He pauses and looks at me guiltily, “You are not going anywhere. I am going to wrestle tomorrow night and then I’ll be home early Tuesday morning. I have to take Leia with me, because you can’t open the door.”

I stand in the doorway, unsure of what to say. He finishes packing his bag and turns to look at me, he walks towards me and tries to give me a hug. I duck away from him and walk down the hall into the living room. I sit down and pull my knees to my chest. I ignore him as he gets Leia all packed up and he pulls some car keys out of his pockets.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He promises.

I continue to ignore him, and bury my face into my knees. I listen to him leave and the rumble of the engine as he starts his car. I watch TV until midnight and then go to bed. Sleep finds me easily because of how much I have been struggling to get a good night’s rest with Finn, even with the constant exercise.

I wake the next morning, and exercise in silence. I eat an apple for breakfast and flip through tv stations but nothing interesting is on. I want to scream as I lounge on the couch. It’s only 10 A.M. and I’m ready for the day to end, but as I look at the windows and bookshelves, which are filthy I decide to clean. I dust, sweep, mop, and vacuum. I clean every room and end up organizing everything as well. I want to throw away all the pornos but I save that moment for when Finn really makes me angry. Around 5 P.M. I decide to meal prep for the week, and once I’m done cooking, I sit down and eat a bowl of cereal with toast. I turn on Monday Night Raw and watch in an uninterested manner, until Finn’s match comes on. He’s in a triple threat match between himself, Samoa Joe, and Bray Wyatt.

“Finn really isn’t that ugly.” My brain comments as we watch him ‘fight’. “We could never win in a fight against him.” I remind the voice in my brain. “I could outrun him though.”

I’m shook from my thoughts as the match ends. Samoa Joe pins Bray and the camera flashes to Finn laying on the floor in pain. I turn off the T.V. with a big grin on my face, Finn was going to have a major wakeup call when he gets home. I shower and change into a tank top, and leggings, and some running shoes. I grab a backpack and stuff it with some food and water. I was going to run, and Finn didn’t even know what was coming for him. I nap for a little trying to get myself rested. I braid my light brown hair, and when I’m finished, it’s around 7 A.M. Finn should be home any moment. When I hear an engine, and the crunch of tires on the road, I spring into action. I run to stand behind the door and I can hear Finn walking up to it, and the fumble of keys. My heart pounds as I listen to the locks click open, and the door slowly swings open.

“Arabella?” Finn yells. “I’m home.”

He walks inside looking for me. With his back to me I swing the heavy cast iron pan in my hands, and hit him with it as hard as I could in the back of the head. He crumples to the ground and I run out of the open door. Leia is on her chain and I grab the leash still on the ground and clip it to her, releasing her from the chain, then I start sprinting. I take off into the woods, avoiding the road. I listen carefully to make sure Finn is not following me, and after a while I slow to a steady jog. I’m breathing hard, and I can’t believe that I got away from him. I follow the river for a long time hoping to come across a town at the very least, but towards evening I find a bridge. Leia and I rest under it, drinking the water I packed and scarfing down peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and carrot sticks. I take the moment of our rest to fill up the water bottles using a bottle filter, to get the water clean from dirt. I wash my face as well, trying to cool the flushed skin. I decide to travel the road at night, it would be safer than the river, so Leia and I doze as night falls. Once its dark I crawl out from under the bridge, and I walk in the woods next to the road, my body aches, and I don’t notice right away when I hear the rumble of an engine. I freeze when the head lights hit my face like a startled deer and it takes me a few seconds to start to run again into the darkness.

“ARABELLA!” Finn roars.

I hold in the panicked scream that wants to leave my lips. I trip but stand up and continue to sprint into the dark. I fall again as my body hits cold water. I try to blindly swim, but his strong hand grabs onto my backpack and hulls me back onto the shore. I am dragged as he pulls me towards the road, and he throws me into the back seat of his black truck. I sob as he shuts the door and pins my wet, cold body onto the seat.

“Shut up.” He orders and he rests on me for a moment, both of us breathing hard.

I am the first to move, I push on Finn and kick my legs. My fists pound on his back and I scream. I just want to go home. I want to see my family and friends again. I want to finish med school and help people in need. Finn is ruining my life and he doesn’t care about anyone but himself. Finn doesn’t do anything as I fight against him except hold me down. Eventually I get tired, my body exhausted from all the running and fighting, and my sobs start to spiral into a panic attack. I cling to Finn as I struggle to breathe and in the darkness of the cab I watch him reach for something. The bottle from the first night he took me. My stomach drops and I am ashamed of myself for not being able to fight more, for being too weak to fight against him. I can’t read or really see Finn’s facial expression for that matter as he puts a cloth soaked in the liquid over my mouth and nose. I breathe it in and don’t fight the tiredness that I feel as the drugs work their way into my system. Finn lifts his body off of mine, and he opens the door of the back seat, he goes to the driver’s seat and puts the truck into drive. I blink sleepily as he drives us somewhere. Everything is starting to go blurry and when I blink again we are back at the cabin and the clock says 11 P.M. a whole hour and a half later from when I had originally closed my eyes. Finn lifts me from the back seat and we enter the house with Leia hot on our heels. My face is buried in his neck, and I breathe in his scent, its warm and spicy, and a little bit like male musk. He carries me into the bedroom and sets me on the bed before leaving to fill up the tub. He comes back only in boxers and tries to undress me. My arms feel like noodles as I push on him to stop him, but he remains patient as he slides my shirt, leggings, shoes and socks off. He leaves me in my panties and bra though. My face burns in embarrassment, but Finn doesn’t look down at my body. He carries me into the bathroom and he cradles me close as we get into the tub. The water is warm and smells like roses and lavender. We lay in the water for a while, him rubbing my back and arms. I start to cry again when he starts to wash my hair.

“Don’t cry.” He whispers.

I hate myself as I lay there against him, crying because I can’t get away from him, crying because I’m afraid of some form of punishment that he might inflict on me.

“I’m going to keep you drugged for a couple of days. That is your punishment for running. You will have to rely on me for everything.” He says as he finishes washing us.

We get out of the tub and he dries us off with fluffy towels, he gives me some more of the drugs when we are dry. He pulls one of his large shirts over my body and takes off my bra under the shirt. He also slips off my panties looking into my eyes the whole time and pulls a pair of his basketball shorts up my legs, I hate the lonely feeling that settles into my chest, I hate that I can’t talk to him and I can really feel whatever he has been forcing me to breathe in starting to kick in. I fall asleep as he tucks me into bed, his warm shirtless body joining me shortly afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had an amazing Memorial Day weekend. I house sat with a friend so I took a mini vacation. I will hopefully get back on schedule with my posting every other day. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Blessed be~ Jackie


	7. Authors note

Holy moly everyone one! This story has over 300 reads! I will be posting two chapters tomorrow instead of one to celebrate it. Thank you so much for everyone who has taken the time to read this. 

Please leave comments about how you think the story should end, and where it should go. Should Arabella fall in love with Finn? Or will she fall for someone else? Will she escape or grow to care for him so much she'd never leave his side? Please leave your thoughts and ideas because I would love to hear them. Would you like to hear a chapter (or more?) from Finn's POV?

I already have the idea for a sequel roughly planned in my head, just the beginning at least, so I don't think this story will be ending any time soon. 

Thank you so much to everyone who has read, kudos, and bookmarked this story. I am so grateful for you. ~Jackie.


	8. First Kiss

Updated 6/2/2017

Chapter 7

When I wake up the next morning Finn is gone, this moment of peace is broken though when Finn walks through the bedroom door. He smiles at me softly and picks up the bottle and rag sitting on the bedside table.

“I hate hurting you like this, but you left me with no choice.” He says as the damn rag goes over my mouth again.

I already felt sick and hungover, but this makes it worse. He lifts me and carries me to the bathroom, I can barely hold onto him as he lifts me. My eyes get heavy as I struggle to stay awake, and I rest my head-on Finn’s shoulder. He sets me on the toilet and tries to pull my shorts down.

“I can do it myself.” I snap at him angrily.

He steps back, “I’ll be outside of the bathroom, knock when you are done.” He says before leaving me alone on the toilet, barely able to hold myself up.

I do my business and manage to get the shorts back up my legs without me passing out or crumpling to the ground like a limp doll. I knock on the door, and Finn enters. He lifts me easily, and carries me over to the sink. He uses one of his legs between two of my own for me to sit on as I wash my hands, his strong arms wrapped securely around my waist. Once I’m done with this easy task that I am suddenly taking for granted, Finn carries me to the couch in the living room. He lays me down on it, and turns on the T.V. he flips it around until he finds something that he knows I’ll watch, a Gilmore Girls marathon. Finn offers me some food, but I ignore him stubbornly. I lay on the couch for many episodes, long enough to watch Rory start and finish high school. I did sleep through some of it but woke up feeling worse and worse each time. I assumed that Finn was drugging me while I slept and this assumption was confirmed when Finn came in sweaty and breathing hard an hour after I had woken up with the bottle and stupid fucking rag.

“I have a big competition this Sunday.” He says. “I’m going to have to leave you home alone again. I don’t want to especially after you ran away, but I can’t take you with me. I’m going to take a shower, but I’ll come back and brush your hair for you, and feed you.”

He leaves only for a short time, coming back quickly, freshly showered with only a pair of boxers hanging onto his hips. He has a hair brush in his hands and a blanket. He sits me up, and has me sitting in him lap before I can protest. He had also brought two spray bottles: one of warm water and one of conditioner. He sprays my hair with the warm water until it is thoroughly wet, and then he spritzes on the lavender and honey scented conditioner. My stomach is in knots and I don’t like where this is going as he starts to brush my sensitive hair, my scalp tingles and sings with sensation as he brushes through the tips first. I want to yell at him for brushing my hair while it is wet, because this is when the hair is weakest, and I’ve worked hard to achieve the length and volume it has reached. My body feels tense and but I can tell I’m completely rested against his body. The warmth from his chest and legs burning into my skin. He brushes for a long time, and I try not to fall asleep, paying intense attention to Gilmore Girls, but my eyes still grow heavy. Then I feel a kiss on the back of my neck, this wakens me instantly.

“You should be at five hundred brushes now.” I tease trying to ignore the kiss.

“I’m not counting.” He replies. “I’m brushing your hair until it is dry.”

“You don’t have to do that.” I state imagining the power to the people fro my hair was going to puff into, I try to get off of his lap.

He doesn’t respond and instead continues to brush, even after the point that it starts to feel dry. I drift in and out of sleep and a weird warmth starts to pit in between my legs and stomach, Finn constantly massaging my scalp, which goes down to my neck, my shoulders, my sides. I barely even notice when he starts to kiss my ears and neck again, his large strong hands brushing barely past my breasts, which were not trapped in a bra. I’m too tired to care at this point, the drugs and his ministrations overwhelming me a little. What he does next is quick and deliberate, he turns my head and kisses me on the mouth, his hand touching my breast in a firmer way than just his fingertips slipping by. I yelp in shock and tumble out of his lap onto the floor, my brown eyes quickly turning upwards to glare at him. He looks surprised himself.

“What the hell?!” I yell at him, angry and disgusted.

“I have every right to kiss you. You’re mine, I should be able to show you how much I love you.” He instantly retorts.

“That was my first kiss you bastard! You stole it from me!” My lips are tingling and the warmth that I felt in my stomach and legs is fading. “I want to go to bed.”

He frowns his lips forming a thin line, but he stands and lifts me anyways. He carries me into the bedroom and gives me some of the liquid on the stupid rag. My body is bristling with annoyance now instead of relaxation.

“I’ll wake you up in a couple hours for dinner.” He says brushing my hair away from my face with his right hand.

“Don’t bother, I’m sure I’ll be too nauseous to eat anyways.” I grumble back at him, feeling tired and irritated.

He doesn’t say anything like usual and leaves me alone with my thoughts and Leia who jumps into bed with me and curls her warm body into the curved shape my knees make, her head resting on my thigh. I fall asleep without much trouble soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make a joke about things heating up but Arabella just wants things to be ice haha. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, next chapter Finn and Arabella are going to talk more about their lives. I might not update again until after Monday because I am nervous to see who will win that fatal five way match. I'd honestly be happy if Finn, Roman, or Seth won, and I hate having to pick sides. I just want them to be happy and healthy tbh. I know its all for show but I'm really stressed out thinking about it. I think they all really deserve it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and thank you so much for reading. Tell me who you think will win on Sunday (6/4/2017) in the comments below!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
